San Valentín Monstruoso
by catlover1998
Summary: Es la fecha del 14 de febrero y la aparición de un Cupido Monstruoso causa sobrevuelo en la Escuela de Sustos


_**San Valentín Monstruoso – (Disculpen la creatividad de la escritora por el título, se muere del sueño en este momento xD)**_

Casper fijó su mirada en la cantidad de dardos que había disparado: seis en total, para dejar inmóvil al cuerpo que se encontraba delante suyo y al cual Mantha tocaba con la palma de su mano la espalda de aquel ser que tanto sobrevuelo había causado en cuestión de horas

El aula Nº65 de la Escuela de Sustos parecía un salón de mala muerte, siendo la lámpara lo única que quedaba en pie mientras se arremolinaba por varios rincones del lugar decenas de pupitres, cuadernos, hojas, lapiceros y mochilas

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- preguntó Muñeca quien venía agarrada de la mano con su nuevo novio, Serpentín

-Que increíble- dijo el monstruo quien acaba de llegar, en un suspiro desde las afueras del salón

-¡Para ti, pero por mí gracias a Amon que ha acabado!- gritó alegremente la momia que estaba arrinconada en un extremo del salón; frente al cuerpo inerte del monstruo y delante de la pizarra

-¿Amon? Querrás decir Casper- dijo Mantha corrigiendo rápidamente a su amigo

-¡No estuvo mal, Casposo!- secundó Thatch quien se hallaba al lado de la momia con un semblante agotado y dirigiéndole al fantasma una mirada alegre al igual como si hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros un gran peso de encima

-Digamos que hoy fue un día muy atípico para nosotros- confesó el espectro a Serpentín y Muñeca quien se disponían a escuchar su historia

El San Valentín siempre sería el día más odiado por los monstruos, marcados en sus calendarios con tinta roja como si la misma gritará en señal de advertencia "peligro, no salir". Para muchos era considerada la época más terrorífica en el año muy a diferencia del Viernes Negro, donde la gran mayoría de los jóvenes aspirantes a asustadores sacaban a relucir sus cualidades más resaltantes para romper récores en sus colegios dependiendo de la cantidad de sustos causados a carnosos

San Valentín por ende, era una fecha de cuidado ya que era el mes donde se volvían más vulnerables que terroríficos. Por eso, existía la costumbre de mantenerse oculto bajo la fecha del 14 febrero o bañarte en cebollas y ajos para repeler la llegada del amor; sin embargo la última opción contaba como la táctica más desesperada que se pudiese tomar

Casper, a diferencia de los demás, esperaba con ansias el 14 de febrero marcado en su memoria con ilusión y expectativa a que cosas buenas solo podían suceder; por eso que al sonar de la primera campanada que daba inicio a la jornada diaria. Fue el primero de sus compañeros en dirigirse al baño para arreglarse lo mejor posible, se perfumo con una colonia que sus tíos le habían regalado como ayuda a su sobrino por la más noble causa de que al fin, después de 60 años de soltería, consiguiera una "novia", ¿"novio"? Bueno, simplemente algo que pudiera cuidarlo cuando ellos no estuviesen. Se colocó, además, su elegante corbata azul marino que hacía juego con sus ojos celeste y salió al aula disparado con una amplia sonrisa

Los demás monstruos salieron con más o menos confianza de lo necesario, para Serpetín era un día decisivo para impresionar a la que algún día se convertiría en su chiquita, Muñeca, de la cual llevaba mucho tiempo enamorados uno del otro sin decirse nada por vergüenza. De vez en cuando, escuchaba como Thatch y Musgo se burlaban de su cobardía

-¡Pero si ambos quieren!- le decía Musguito

-¡Qué idiotas!- se burlaba el vampiro para recibir su mirada más tóxica posible, siendo completamente ignorado por su amigo

Se repetía una y otra vez de camino al baño que palabras utilizaría para confesarse a la que había sido su amiga. Nunca fue un experto en cuanto al terreno sentimental, era un tipo de carácter duro y solitario que increíblemente logró formar parte de una pandilla. No entendía que sería bueno decir o cómo debía decirlo, sus gestos demostraban lo que habían en su corazón sin embargo aquellas cosas nacían de manera esporádica; estaba fuera de sí y ensimismado más en sus pensamientos que cualquier otro día de su vida

Musgo, por su parte, había decido no pensar en nada. Iba a la de Dios e inocente ante cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse, observaba con curiosidad la posición tomada por su amigo y líder de pandilla, Thatch; quien llevaba colgando de su cuello un collar de cebollas haciéndosele muy difícil mantener una sana conversación con el vampiro sin evitar que sus ojos lagrimearan. Su nariz ya estaba a acostumbrada a ese tipo de hedores cosa la cual lo demás monstruos no demostraban, logrando una distancia de cinco metros con cualquier espécimen

-¿Qué es eso Thatch?

-¿Tú qué crees? No quiero caer bajo el encanto de esta fecha

-¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de una chica?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, el vampiro lo observó con molestia y le sentó un coquito en la cabeza- ¡Auch!

-No, tengo miedo de enamorarme de lo que sea

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó, a lo que el vampiro le contestó con otra pregunta- ¿Alguna vez has visto a Cupido?

Y era verdad, ya que el mundo Tenebroso, donde convivían los monstruos contaban con su propio Cupido que era completamente distinto, o según decían las malas lenguas, al hermoso Dios alado que flechaba a los carnosos para que estos pudieran disfrutar las desventuras del amor verdadero

-¿Estuviste prestando atención a la lección historia?- volvió a cuestionar el vampiro a lo que Musgo negó con la cabeza ya que según recordaba, siempre se quedaba dormido durante esas clases- ¡Sabes que es mi peor materia!- el vampiro se sobó la frente y tomó aire antes de responder

-Este es el punto, hace miles de milenios tanto Cupido, el ángel alado de los carnosos llamado Eros, se disputaban el puesto del Dios del amor con su hermano monstruoso

-¿Tenía un hermano monstruoso?

-Sí, esto es lo interesante, ya que en ningún libro de los carnosos aparece esta información: Venus, madre de Cupido; tuvo un breve romance con un licántropo, un hombre oso

-¿En serio? No te creo

-Créeme o no, pero esto es lo que necesitaras saber si quieres sobrevivir a este día; si no lo quieres escuchar, declárate muerto por segunda vez

-¡Ok! ¿Qué necesito saber?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia y tranquilidad con la que había gozado en la mañana

-El Dios de la Guerra, esposo de Venus, acabó con el licántropo quien había sido uno de los mejores quince guerreros nacidos en la historia; y desamparó al hijo licántropo- semi dios en uno de los bosques más recónditos del más viejo continente del mundo carnoso. Su madre, quien no soportaba la culpa ni la vergüenza regaló a su bastardo un martillo que producía el mismo efecto que las flechas

-¿¡Un martillo!?- preguntó horrorizado

-Al parecer era un bebe de gran tamaño- respondió el vampiro, restándole importancia-. Debido al terror que pudiera causar en los carnosos debido a su aspecto, al igual como tú estás ahora, los Dioses negaron su existencia. Los humanos, como cobardes que son, simplemente decidieron creerse aquella mentira tan obvia y después de muchos años; Cupido y su licántropo hermano echaron su suerte en una batalla la cual el último perdió. Su madre, en favor a su perseverancia y esfuerzo le concedió este mundo, el de los monstruos

-¿Y cómo esa información me puede salvar el pellejo?

-¡Espera!- señaló el vampiro mientras con los dedos de su mano iba indicando los puntos más importantes-. 1: Nuestro licántropo- semi-dios solo flecha o bueno, martillea, a los monstruos mayores de 12 años

-¿Por qué?

-En honor al tiempo que estuvo que esperar para batallear con Cupido, aunque al final perdió y se tuvo que quedar con este mundo. 2: A los osos les encanta la miel, es la única forma de distraerlo

-¿Y las cebollas son para aturdir su olfato?

-¡Esto es para espantar a cualquier enamoradizo que ande flechado idiotamente!- dijo, sujetando el collar- Aunque también podría espantarlo

Musgo, quien no conocía la dimensión de la situación se daba cuenta del aire de incertidumbre que rodeaba a todos sus compañeros ya que la gran mayoría cumplía con el rango de edad para ser, ¿martilleado? Abnegados a un destino del cual había dejado de tener participación

Sus pies empezaron a tropezar acompañando a sus manos de una temblorina que lo llevaba a la paranoia, ahora era incapaz de no verse emparejado con cualquiera de sus compañeros. Recordó las palabras de Thatch mientras este iba con paso calmo- "emparejado con cualquiera"- Al dar la vuelta para llegar al pasillo que lo dirigía al aula de Química con el profesor Malos Humos. Sus dientes castañeaban-"Podía ser las hermanas esqueletos, Ciclope, Calabaza, Mantha, o hasta Thatch. O peor aún, una gárgola"-. No soportó la presión que le causaba sus pensamientos y huyó despavorido hasta quedar oculto en la gran campana del colegio

Por otro lado, Thatch se impresionó al ver a su amigo correr, sin embargo no duró mucho, lanzó una pequeña risa fanfarrona y entró confiado que con aquel collar no enfrentaría ningún peligro. Observó que la mitad de la clase estaba ausente cuando el profesor Malos Humos pasaba asistencia, de vez en cuando se veía cuando las gárgolas traían a algunos de sus temerosos compañeros atados de manos y lo obligaban a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos

Mantha, al cambio estaba sentada en el medio de sus dos mejores amigos sin comprender la razón de su comportamiento: Rha se hallaba a solo unos pasos de caerse de la silla del escritorio por esconderse de alguien que nunca había visto en su vida y Casper, a su diferencia, se mantenía recto y con buen porte. Ella simplemente había resuelto en que no le daría importancia a un monstruo que nunca había visto y que ni siquiera sabía si planeaba "flecharla". Prefería tomar los apuntes de la clase para sacar buena nota en los próximos exámenes

Serpentín ya había abandonado el baño y se encontraba al lado de su Muñeca, incapaz de formular una frase coherente siendo su mejor intento un- ¡Ho… hol…a Muñeca!… ¿me prestas tu lápiz?

El profesor no compartía los mismos pensamientos de sus alumnos ya que deseaba que alguien más pudiera acompañarlo en su vejez, una persona que lo amara pero al parecer aun no era su momento. A pesar de cuantas veces su corazón lo haya solicitado

-Muy bien clase- dijo el profesor dando la vuelta para quedar delante del pizarrón- Hoy veremos la anatomía de los carnosos, específicamente en el capítulo 5 de su libro- hizo una breve pausa y dibujó en la pizarra lo que parecían unas piernas humanas-. Como verán alumnos, los carnosos para desplazarle de un lugar a otro utilizan algo a lo que ellos definen como "piernas" las cuales están compuestas de una larga cuerda de gelatina para mayor flexibilidad a la hora de moverse…- señaló el Dragón mientras impartía sin querer a sus estudiantes inútiles creencias que se le fueron inculcadas y constituían a una gran farsa que un futuro no le sentaría nada más que un dolor de cabeza

Casper se abstuvo de cuestionar al maestro o indicarle que lo que decía, en realidad era una aberración para no causarle al Dragón mal humor

Las horas fueron transcurriendo con particular tranquilidad, sin embargo a la tercera hora, a lo lejos del aula se oían gritos de espanto, sorpresa y felicidad. Los alumnos no pudieron evitar alarmarse, excepto Casper quien esperaba que el amor tocara a su puerta y Mantha quien aún gozaba de un poco de escepticismo

Al acercarse el descontrolado bullicio al salón de clases, el profesor Malos Humos, mantuvo una serenidad poco característica de su persona y dijo a sus alumnos en tono solemne- ¡Pueden retirarse!

El vampiro fue el primero dispuesto a huir porque aunque se sentía confiado con su collar no deseaba estar junto al peligro, se transformó velozmente en un murciélago disponiéndose a volar. La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada abrió la puerta de par en par para darles paso libre a los alumnos, cuando como en una estampida un huracán rosa inundó el final del pasillo, la estatua sintió como el corazón le ametrallaba la garganta y cerró el aula colocándole candados

Mantha, quien anteriormente hacía alardes de su tranquilidad, abandonó toda muestra de calma y sucumbió al pánico general que lleno a sus compañeros. Salió disparada como un cohete a la esquina más lejana de la puerta, donde se hallaban sus amigos mientras los demás monstruos buscaban cada uno de salvaguardar su integridad: Blooppy se reservó el casillero del aula dejando el recuerdo de una baba verde, Ciclope se colocó debajo del escritorio del maestro, Arpía se guindó del techo, Thatch se mantuvo cerca de donde había mayor concentración de gente (con Mantha, Rha y Casper), y Serpentín cuidaba de que Muñeca no saliera herida en tal despelote pero la chica demostró que era capaz de cuidarse por cuenta propia

De a poco a poco, el suelo fue cayendo ante la impaciencia de la tempestad que se avecinaba siendo las puertas una mera pluma que no obstaculizaba ni impedía camino a nadie, cediendo rápidamente a una nube rosa que inundó la primera parte del salón. Rha detectó un leve olor a rosas y chocolate comprendiendo el carácter hipnótico que le hacía gala al amor; a lo lejos una gran sombra negra crecía hasta alcanzar el doble del tamaño de los alumnos. Aquel ser continúo con un paso calmo como si no hubiera nada extraño en irrumpir en un liceo y traumatizar a todo el alumnado. Fue solo cuestión de minutos en que el monstruo quedara frente a frente ante los jóvenes asustadores

Casper no juzgó la apariencia del monstruo más sin embargo le sorprendió su aspecto muy similar a un enano musculoso, velloso, de gestos rústicos y melena pelirroja hasta los hombros; usaba solo su gran martillo de madera y pantalón negro

-¡Escúchenme bien!- dijo, sentándose en la mesa del profesor- Sé que ustedes creen que el amor es un juego, es lindo, divertido, etc; sí lo es, pero también es horriblemente doloroso. Por eso estoy yo aquí, mi trabajo es darles con este "bebe"- dijo, señalando su martillo-. Yo "flecho" a alguien hacia el cual de por sí, ustedes han desarrollado algún tipo de gusto. No me hago responsable del resultado de la relación y tampoco me interesa. Pero sepan, que si crean que pueden escapar de mi magia son unos ilusos- tomó aire mientras los estudiantes lo miraban atónitos por la confesión-… Sin embargo, soy un gran tipo y les daré cinco minutos para correr, desde ahora- advirtió con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro

Mantha, Rha ni Thatch supieron en que momentos sus instintos los llevaron a huir lo más rápido posible sin fijarse quien se encontraba al lado tanto así, que Casper fue el único capaz de permanecer en el aula junto al maestro Malos Humos

-Eres valiente- le dijo el monstruo al ver al fantasma y señaló después al dragón- ¡Y usted, aun no es su momento! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

El profesor se deprimió ante la respuesta y voló cabizbajo hasta el fondo del salón

-No creo que era necesario hablarle de ese modo, en realidad lleva mucho tiempo esperando esta fecha

-¡Niño, llevo miles de siglos en este trabajo, creo estar seguro de lo que hago! No es necesario que se desespere

Casper lo meditó

-Igual, me imagino que tú estás de la misma forma que él

-¿Yo? Bu-bueno- dijo nervioso

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber con quién debo flecharte?- preguntó con cierta malicia causando un repentino escalofrío en el fantasmita- ¡Es mejor que huyas!

Casper sintió una nueva clase de peligro muy distinto a la que había sentido antes y en cuestión de minutos se esfumó

\- ¡Me voy a divertir mucho aquí!- declaró el monstruoso Cupido al cabo de 5 minutos- ¡Es hora de la caza!

* * *

 **Holis chicos, por fin con la primera parte del cap prometido. Estoy casi segura de que con un cap más ya se termina el fic xD espero les haya gustado, yo siento que me quedo bueno y vamos a ver que tantos desastres causa este monstruo**


End file.
